1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a color filter substrate thereof, and more particularly, to a display device and a color filter substrate including a halogen-free green color filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display panels have been widely used in electronic products such as smart phones, notebook PCs and tablet PCs because of the properties of compact and lightweight. The liquid crystal display panel is a non-self-luminous display panel, a backlight module is required to provide a light source, and a color filter is required to colorize lights from the light source.
The color filter includes a red color filter, a green color filter, and a blue color filter. A red light, a green light, and a blue light are generated after the lights from the light source pass through the color filter. The red light, the green light, and the blue light may be mixed to present full color display images. The liquid crystal display panel may present display images with high color saturation when the color filter has great color filtering performance. High transmittance is another demand on the color filter for considerations on high luminance.
The whole transmittance of the color filter is manly dominated by the transmittance of the green color filter. Generally, the transmittance of the green color filter influences more than 70% of the whole transmittance of the color filter. For demands on great color filtering performance and high transmittance, the conventional green color filters with high halogen content, such as chlorine and bromine, are commonly used. However, for environmental protection concern, the concentration of halogen in color filters has to be as low as possible, and that is a problem for choosing the materials of color filters.